Edward Elric vs Inuyasah
by Madanya Ava Mahoon
Summary: Ed has been pushed into Inuyasha's world with Naomi OC  and has met Inuyasha and Kearah  OC soon the battle begins! Couple of my OCs in this so I'll write their profiles soon!
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD ELRIC vs. INUYASHA

Ed walked through the forest wondering where the heck he was, all he did was fall through a well at an old shrine and now he was here with nobody by his side but the beautiful yet deadly witch Naomi Temeir.

"Hey Naomi, where the heck are we?" Ed asked as he looked around. "How the heck should I know, if it wasn't for you grabbing the collar of my shirt right as you fell in the well, I wouldn't be here," Naomi screamed placing a finger on Ed's chest as she screamed at him. "Geez woman, you don't haft to get all huffy," Ed yelled back, "Well excuse me Mr. Big shot," Naomi screamed.

This went on for about five to ten minutes until Ed tumbled to the ground trembling," You, Edward are the one that got us into this mess, if you hadn't chased that girl into the shrine then she wouldn't have pushed you in and maybe you would've gotten the philosopher's stone around her neck there were about three in there as I could tell so you don't nag on me as how I didn't do anything but it was all your fault peewee," Naomi screamed.

"What did you just call me?" Ed asked as he slowly stood. "PEEWEE, PEEWEE, PEEWEE," Naomi sing-songed. "I am not a peewee you witch!" "I'm not a witch you pint sized midget!"

"WITCH!"

"MICRO PEEWEE"

"WENCH"

"SMALLFRY"

"What the heck is going on here," came a female voice from behind the two teenagers. "Who are you and what are you doing in the feudal era!" came a male voice.

The two turned around to see a girl about 16 with black hair down to her mid back and blue eyes her body was slim and fit and he face was sculpted perfectly, the other person was a boy about 17 or 16 (?) who had a gruff but handsome face, he had long white hair and ears at the top of his head, he wore a bright red kimono and a sward was at his side.

The girl and the boy looked at them strangely and shook their heads, "Not more people from the future," The boy said.

"What?" Ed asked confused. "You don't have any of those vacuum cleaners with you, do you?" the girl asked a slight trembling in her voice (Inside joke if anyone has read my fanfic you'll get it). Ed and Naomi looked at each other with confusion, "WHAT?" they both asked.

"Never mind that Kearah, let's just kill them now,'' The boy said. "INUYASHA," the girl said angrily. "UH OH," the boy said. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Ed and Naomi trembled at the girl's command because the boy slammed to the ground every time the girl said sit. "Um, I think we'll just be leaving,'' Naomi said as she and Ed ran away. "Wait get back here,'' the boy said getting up but the girl was already there," Sit Inuyasha." The boy plummeted to the ground as the girl ran past the faced down boy.

"You think we lost them Naomi," Ed asked the girl running beside him," You numbskull it's all your fault we're here thanks," Naomi screamed. "You're welcome witch!"

The boy and girl were running through the forest when suddenly they heard something like metal hitting somebody's skull, and it sounded like it hurt… A lot (heheheheh…. hahahahaha).

Naomi ran, she was grouting and her teeth were gritted, her automail made into a fist ,Ed ran as well but he rubbed his head tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly, the boy with dog ears jumped out from the trees and glared at Ed and Naomi, "You ain't getting away that easy."

"OH CRAP!" Naomi screamed as she stopped running. Ed on the other hand charged at the boy and transmuted his automail into a dagger thingy… (HE HE).

He charged but the boy grabbed Ed's forehead and let him try to attack him as Ed swung is automail. "I will defeat you with my alchemic power, and with my trusty sidekick Witchcraft!" Ed yelled…

(Cricket* Cricket*)

"You're on your own with this one bub," Naomi turned and started to walk away.

"But, but, Naomi we're a team," Ed wined as the boy with dog ears held him up by the feet. Naomi stopped at turned to look at him,"Since when are we a team?" Naomi asked,"Since now," Ed smiled and made puppy dog eyes. Naomi looked at him for a second then turned around waving over her shoulder," Good luck with this one alchemy freak, oh and guys go really hard on him."

"Thanks a lot witch," Ed yelled. Naomi turned and picked up a rock, she chucked it at Ed and it hit the upside down boy on the forehead. "OW!" Ed screamed but when he began to yell at her she was gone.

Ed looked up at the boy with Dog ears and the boy smiled an evil grin. Ed's eyes widened at the boy,"Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward gulped as the boy began to look at him more devilishly. The boy held up his hand revealing claws. Ed shut his eyes tight waiting for the end when suddenly," Inuyasha SIT!" Edward and the boy plummeted to the ground. The girl walked over to the two boys they were both lying in agony the boy lying on top of Ed.

"You idiot Inuyasha, how can you just attack some random person like that, we don't even know if he's after the sacred jewel." The girl helped the boy up and glared at him.

Soon Ed stood up and dusted himself off, he glared at the boy," So your name is Inuyasha huh? Well I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist," Edward boasted. "Yes my name is Inuyasha and this is my friend Kearah we're looking for the sacred jewel shards that are scattered across the land," Inuyasha said.

Suddenly Naomi burst through the bushes and ran to Ed," Something's coming and it looks mean and nasty." She screamed as she ran behind Ed. Just then a giant cat thing came out from the bushes; it carried a hat that looked just like Naomi's witch hat.

"Hey Naomi, I think that it was just trying to give you your hat back, "Ed said trying to hide his laughs. "Oh, well thank you uh…." Naomi said as she walked over to the cat and took her hat. "Kirara, where did you come from," Kearah asked as she walked over to pet the cat.

"No doubt about it she came to give back the witches hat," Inuyasha said waving his tetseiga around. "I'm not a witch, I'm a magic user can't anyone get that right!" Naomi screamed. "Pfft, No wonder this midget's hanging around her he thinks the witch cam make him taller," Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm not small you idiot do you see yourself you look like some dog that bleached his hair!" Ed screamed. "And I'm not a witch if anything I should look like a magic user not a witch!" Naomi screamed.

"I'm not a dog I'm a demon can't you tell the difference!"

"What difference? Watch," Kearah said as she picked up a stick and waved it around," Fetch boy," She threw the stick and Inuyasha ran after it smiling.

"See no difference!" Kearah screamed. Kearah turned to face the two teens as Inuyasha happily chewed on his stick," So how old are you two and how did you get here?"

"Well I'm 15 and Naomi's 14, and the reason we're here is because we got pushed in a well by some girl." Ed said. "Oh yes, that sounds like Kagome, wait your 15, wow you really are short." Ed clenched his fists," I'm not short your just freakishly tall," Ed screamed and with one swift move Naomi transformed her gauntlet into automail and wacked Ed across the head. "Elric that was rude apologize," Naomi said as Ed rubbed his head," Why should I, and why'd you go and hit me with your automail!" Ed screamed back. "I could hit you with my bare hand if you'd prefer," the two bickered back and forth Kearah standing there quietly watching.

Soon Inuyasha stepped back into the conversation," You guys need to shut up," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Stay out of this dog boy," both the teens screamed together. Inuyasha tumbled to the ground trembling. "Wow," kearah said," their worse than us."


	3. Chapter 3

"What, worse than us, no way I mean that girl is so not as bad as you, you tried to kill me several times when we first met, you were like a raging ball of fire that_," Inuyasha said before getting smacked on the head by Kearah," What I meant was that these two fight like cats and dogs, there horrible yet they sure do make a cute couple," Kearah said looking and smiling at the two arguing.

"What," the two teens asked annoyed at the same time turning their heads to face Kearah. "Well you do, your just so cute together," Ed blushed a little and his lip curled into a very small smile, but Naomi was different she just began laughing so hard she fell to the ground, "What your insane girl we are so not good together, we fight all the time and all of our fans say I should go with Al," Naomi said without breath. "Wait what fans said that," Ed asked worriedly, "Oh just one or two but that's enough to get our fanfic writer thinking," Naomi said putting her thumb up. "WHAT, NO! I HATE YOU FANFICTION WRITER; SHE'S SUPPOST TO BE MINE!"

(Cricket* Cricket*)

"Um, Ed are you sure you know what you're saying because it sounds like you have a crush on me," Naomi asked. "NO, I mean no uh… because… Well I don't have a crush on you because I have a hawt wrench jockey with my name written all over her," Naomi wacked Ed with her automail and glared at him," Which wrench jockey Charley or Winry," Naomi said coldly. "Winry you idiot, I'm not falling for that tom-boy Charley, she scares me," Ed whimpered.

"Hello, guys we're still here," Inuyasha yelled getting the two teens attention. "And as for you Mr. Dog, you can't just act all smug and awesome just because you have some hawt gal with you and show off," Ed yelled as he walked over to Inuyasha, Kearah walked over to Naomi and stood by her with her mouth wide open.

"Oh yah well FYI, my very hawt girl is a demi-goddess and yours is just a witch," Inuyasha bragged, Naomi was growling at the name she had just been called. "Well my witch is the best ever, she can turn her gauntlets into automail and can do magic without spells," Naomi crossed her arms over her chest, she was smiling and blushing," And she's super, super, very, HAWT!" Ed screamed, Naomi's mouth dropped open and the two girls looked at each other, and then looked at the boys, they glared and growled at them.

Now if you were a bystander just a few miles away you would hear very clearly screaming that sounded like two men were about to be killed by a demon (or in this case the very angry girl- demons Naomi and Kearah).

"You idiots you can't just use us like that for competition," Kearah hollered as she gripped her hair. Naomi stood glaring at Ed," If you ever call me hot again I'll rip that braid right off your brainless head!"

"Will you two let us finish our argument," Inuyasha screamed. Kearah looked him in the eye," Depends on what it's about." Soon the girls let the boys get back to arguing," I have way more fan girls than you do!" Ed screamed. Naomi's eyes went big and she slapped him across the face," This has nothing to do with you!" Ed screamed. "Fine," Soon the boys got back to their argument, (once again).

"Oh Pa-lease you are short, have a horrible temper, a metal arm and leg, a horrible past, and you are not cute at all (GASP*) I don't see how you could have more fan girls than me," Inuyasha bragged.

Naomi calmly grabbed Ed's arm as he tried to charge Inuyasha," Let me at him, let me at him." "No," Naomi said back.

Ed got a hold of himself and continued the fight," Yah right, you have dog ears dude, and you have the temper, your girlfriend_" Kearah glared at Ed," I mean your friend that's a girl hates you and your scared of her, you were in love with a dead person, you have a sward you can't even lift, and you are hopeless so WHAT!"

Inuyasha looked coldly at Ed,"You went too far shorty.''


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha glared at Ed, his claws extended as he looked in Ed's eyes," Wait," he said pointing to Ed," you have golden eyes too!" he yelled.

"WHAT! You have golden eyes… well mine are better than yours!" Ed yelled. "What no their not, mine are way better and more sexy and mysterious than yours are!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oh so your saying that your more sexy and mysterious than I am."

"Yep."

"Guys your eyes are the exact same color and the both of you are not sexy!" Naomi said as she walked over and pushed the two boys away from each other.

"Shut up Naomi, you don't belong in a manly argument such as this one, you're not strong or scary enough to_," Ed was cut off by Naomi grabbing his ear and pulling him to the side, because of this Ed was almost in tears begging for her to let go of his ear. "You idiot do you have any idea on what I could do to you right now if I wanted to," Naomi said to him glairing," Um, no." Ed said with the slightest bit of fear in his voice," I could tear you ear right off your head and shove it down your throat so you would be clearly able to hear your girlish scream when I rip your tiny body limb from limb, how does that sound," Naomi threatened while smiling devilishly. Ed whimpered and ran behind Kearah," Please save me goddess lady," Ed begged.

Kearah rolled her eyes when she noticed a young girl come from behind the bushes," Kagome, when did you get here!" Kearah asked rushing over to her friend. "Well I pushed a kid into the well by accident because he was following me, I thought he was Inuyasha, and somehow my sacred jewel shards fell off my neck and into the well sending the kid into this era so I followed to make sure he was alright," Kagome said looking over Kearah's shoulder to see Ed.

"But I can see he's okay and so is his friend good," Kagome put a hand to her chest and let out a relieved sigh.

"Now that that is all good and done will somebody please help me stop these two boys from killing each other!" Naomi screamed holding Ed back with one hand as he tried to charge at Inuyasha again. "Oh brother," Kearah sighed," Tourists."


End file.
